The Run for His Life
by CheezeandSalty
Summary: Percy has been running. running for so long he can't remember a time when he wasn't running, before the insident. he catches a train to California, and there meets Annabeth. Will Percy survive, or will Gabe catch him?
1. The pretty blonde girl

The Run for His Life

**I got this idea from another story called Run, and so I decided I loved it so much, I would switch it around a little. So…. Ya! Hope you enjoy! **

**-Salty **

**Percy POV**

Running. That's what I've been doing for the past year and a half. Running from the crazy psycho dude, named Gabe. Running for so long, he might have given up. Maybe.

Currently, I was on a train, to who knows where. California I think. New York isn't safe anymore. I reached my hand into the zip block baggy where I kept my cash, and my pictures. The ones of my mom, before… before she was killed by Gabe. She had been so nice to him, too nice in my opinion. And then… I had aggravated him, for the last time. He tied me to the wall, and killed her slowly, painfully, right in front of me. He then turned to me, cut the ropes, and said one thing.

"Run." I had taken off, and jumped in my car, the one my real dad had left me before he disappeared. I heard Gabe jumping in his, and speeding after me.

How I had gotten away, it wasn't clear, but now I'm on a train. Lost in thought, I didn't realize we had stopped at the _CALIFORNIA TRAIN STATION 224._

Hopping out, I saw a pretty blonde girl. I followed her to her home, and noticed there was an abandoned house on the street behind it. Grabbing my things, which consisted of a suitcase, which I may or may have not stolen, full of clothes, a zip block bag with money and pictures, and another suitcase full of food, water, and my cellphone charger, I went inside. Sighing at its current state, I set my things down and began to unpack. Realizing the bedroom had a window, I glanced out, only to see the room of the pretty blonde girl from the train station.

**Annabeth POV**

I set my things down from my ride on the train; I had to go grocery shopping. I sat down in my room, and glanced out the window. I had this terrible view of the abandoned house behind us that looked at its window. But then, I saw a boy, about my age, the one that I had seen at the train station. Hoping he hadn't noticed, I went down the stairs, and out the door. I ran around the house, and knocked on the door to the abandoned house. I heard a big bang, and some mild cussing, and I decided to open it, because it was obvious he wasn't going to answer.

I opened the door, and walked in. Immediately, the smell of the rotting wood hit me, and my nose scrunched up. Realizing that the boy would be upstairs, where I had last seen him, I carefully went up them, avoiding the holes and rotten pieces in the old wooden stairs. I walked in the room the bang had come from, I saw the boy, huddled in the corner, and shaking.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth."

**Was this longer than most of my chapters? I am about to write chapter 5 of my other story, Revenge Maybe, and so ya. Constructive Criticism Welcome!**


	2. Sharing His Memories

**Wow! I got a couple reviews in the first 3 hours of posting the first chapter, so I decided, double update time! Yay! **

**Ok so here are answers to reviews:**

**Anomymous (Guest)****: I am quite sorry! My plan is to warn readers if there is scary parts, and briefly describe it (kid friendly, or course), at the end. Apologies! **

**Doughnutswilderness: Thank you! I am so glad you like it! Also, here I am, updating! **

**Percy POV **

I expected Gabe, but in came the blonde girl.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." Pretty name.

"Pe…Perry." I said shakily, not wanting to revel myself, sense I was on the news.

"Percy. I recognize you from TV."

"Shot. So, are you gonna turn me in?" I asked, standing up.

"Do you want me to turn you in?" she says, taking a step closer.

"No."

"Why not?"

"That's not your business." I took a step closer.

"Then I'll turn you in." Now we were so close, our noses were touching.

"Can't it wait? It seems like I barely know you."

"Believe in love at first sight?" Our lips almost touch.

"Depends. Do you?"

And we kissed. Like we had both done it a thousand times. Like boyfriend had proposed to girlfriend. Like we had just married.

"Yup." She whispered.

"I do to."

"Now will you tell me why you're living in an abandoned house?"

"Let's just say, I'm on the run."

"From…." She starts.

"Not Now. It's getting late. You should go."

"Nah, I wanna hear your story, I leave all the time, and they probably think I'm at my friends Thalia's house."

"Ok, you better be prepared to cry. It's kind of depressing."

"Ready." She said, and sat down on the lumpy mattress that was in the room.

**(Warning: this part contains graphic stuff about Percy's past. If you want to know what happens, but don't want to read it, skip to the end, and I will sum it up. )**

**Annabeth POV **

Percy took a deep breath, and sat down with me.

"It all started eleven years ago. My Dad, Poseidon Jackson, left my mom and me when I was 5. After that, my mom decided that she didn't want to raise me alone. So, she married Gabe Ugliano, my step dad." He stopped, and glanced down. I had grabbed his hand, and held on reassuringly.

"About 5 years ago, when I was 11, he… he killed her. Right in front of me. He had tied me up, and I had to watch. She had screamed, and kicked. It was slow. After he finished, he came over to me and cut the ropes with his knife. And he said 'Run'. So, I got into my car, and left. He's been chasing me ever sense. Everywhere I went in New York, he would find me. Each time, the cuts and bruises getting worse. And this time, I know he's going to kill me."

At that point, I was straight out sobbing. And not much makes Annabeth Chase cry. But this did. I felt Percy put his arm around me, and a single drop of water landed on my shoulder; sense I was wearing a tank top.

"Your moms…. Dead?" I looked up at him, feeling bad that I thought I had the worst mom problems.

"Yeah." His face was red and puffy from crying.

"I'm really sorry Percy."

"It's okay. You should really be going. If Gabe finds me, I don't want you to get hurt." I was shocked.

**(Graphic part's over now )**

"No. Percy, like I said, love at first sight. And that means I'm not leaving without you, or you're not leaving without me. Come on, I have a king size bed. You can sleep there. This things uncomfortable."

"Fine."

**Percy POV **

We climbed through the bedroom window into Annabeth's pale grey room. Sliding under Annabeth's sheets, if felt good to sleep in a real bed.

After Annabeth locked her bedroom door, probably so her parents didn't walk in to see a strange boy asleep with their daughter in the morning, she got in next to me. I hesitantly wrapped an arm around her body, and she just scooted closer to me. Love at first sight, I guess.

Falling asleep, for the first time in weeks, I actually felt safe.

**Ok so for those of you who didn't read the graphic part (which by the way didn't last until the end) Percy basically just told Annabeth that his mom died, curtsey of Gabe, and that he had been running from him. Also that when he was 5 is father, Poseidon Jackson, had left them. **

**So that's it! I will most likely only be updating on weekends, so ya, until school ends in **_**8 days! **_**Then I will update more often. Probably. **

**Always carry a blue plastic hairbrush, and don't get eaten by harpies! **

**-Salty**


End file.
